Chain Reactions
by CaptainSkitzoVamp
Summary: She got a chain text. She responded. She gets who she loves. But in order for that to happen,she needs to go to his world Damon/OC No Flames Read and Review!


**This idea popped into my head one day and poof, I wrote it….The Girl That Fell From The Sky IS being written so to speak but I just had to write this too. Don't expect fast updates…unless of course you review.**

**Just another thing. Yes Damon was in the dark Dimension blah blah, and he DID become human but he also became a vampire again.**

**It could have some references in the future.**

**This is fan FICTION.**

**I am putting emphasis on 'fiction'**

**Enjoy!**

**Skitz**

**x**

Heather Taylor was growing sick of this.  
Her English teacher had bailed again! While she was stuck at home relaxing, Heather was stuck in a cramped classroom with a load of work to do which had been given by the teacher. Not only that but she had a load of homework to do. Heather scowled at the book in front of her. The teacher didn't have important state examinations at the end of the year but 'she' did. Heather didn't know whether to be happy or angry with the work...she was working...but was she learning?  
No...Definitely not.

If Heather had super powers, she would have certainly laser beamed a hole into her desk.

One of the guys in the back were sniggering, another guy was mindlessly drawing guns and guy stuff, the teacher looking after them seemed immersed in her laptop and everyone else seemed to be either sleeping or working.

Heather put down her pen and closed her eyes. She felt so tired, she thought that she would sleep and not wake up until the next millennium.

The bell finally rang. Heather looked up at the sky for a second and picked up her bag. She put the chair back under the table and walked out of the classroom. Her last class was math. She used to hate it but after she moved herself to the front of the classroom, she began to like it. Her new math partner had a great, yet funny, way of explaining things to her.

She sat down at her bench and took out her books. Her math class was always held in the science lap since her school was so…lacking in money, you could say.

She said a "hello" to her math partner Andy after she placed her books on the table.

"Hey stranger" Andy replied with a smirk.

Andy was in a calm mood today. She was cool, to Heathers eyes. Andy always had new earrings to show off, she was optimistic and didn't take anyone's crap. And she refused to be told that she was wrong. She was impossible to defeat in a debate, unless of course, you were on her side. She had mouse brown hair that fell past her shoulders but was tied into a ponytail today and grey eyes.

The teacher took that moment to enter the room and began to write up some complicated math sums.

"I don't get these!" Heather whisper/snapped to herself. "People say that I know everything….they are REALLY stupid then…I bet I'm only the average IQ"

"Okay" Andy said rolling her eyes and taking Heathers copy from her and picking up her red pen, "You change these numbers because they moved over there, see? And then you can cancel those so you tell them to …fuck off" she said crossing out a number with her pen, "And fuck off" she repeated, doing the same to another number.

"Wait I need my calculator" Heather said before diving into her bag for her calculator, she took off the cover and pressed the 'on button. It didn't turn on. "Damn it!" Heather shook her calculator furiously and tried to turn it on again. This time it worked but the numbers were faded. Heather shrugged and returned to her sums, turning to Andy for help every five minutes. They ended up talking about gossip and shopping trips in the end. They joked around and laughed at each other, while trying to not snap over the questions, well Heather was anyway. The bell finally rang and people ran from the school, while others took their time or went to their lockers. Heather walked home at her normal pace with her IPod blaring into her ears.

'Again' by Flyleaf was playing and floating into her head, she couldn't help but think of her latest book that she had finished.

Shadow Souls had entertained her and left her waiting for more but she still wasn't satisfied with the ending…she didn't like the idea of a human Damon and she hated how he was STILL single. She thought that he could use a girl that took none of his guff but still had the ability to have a laugh with him. Five hundred years, the guy deserved to smile.

Heather felt a vibration in her pocket and went to pull out her phone while she still thought.

_TV show is great but the book has more feeling, Ian is a good Damon and I love him but he is completely different to how I imagined him-_

Her thoughts stopped short as she groaned at the text. It read:

**Pass this on and you will find the one you love, refuse to do so and you will have no love life.**

At least it wasn't a company text, Heather thought as she came to a stop and looked up and down the road before crossing. Cars were usually hectic around this time when everyone was heading home. A red one was parked near the sidewalk in front of her and she sighed as she had to walk around it. The owner had just dumped it there and never came back and if they did, it was probably when everyone was in bed.

She stopped in at the shop on the way home and got her daily bottle of purple 'oasis' before continuing her trek home.

Her parents were out. Her dad was in some club now and her mom was after opening a shop which meant that her brother and sister would be at their cousin's house. She could just imagine her brother glued to a games console and her sister either taken over by Barbie's or beads and crafts sets.

Heather went upstairs to her room and dumped her bag onto her bed before collapsing on top of it herself.

She stayed like that for a few minutes before getting up and turning on her IPod. She then went over to her bag and pulled out the books that she needed for homework. But not before changing into pajamas first. She began with her French and worked her way through all the work until eventually she closed her math book with a small smile on her lips.

The room was dark now and the only light was either coming from the lamp on her desk or the light her docking station. The time read 7:30 pm and Heather stared at nothing in particular before clearing up and heading downstairs to see if there was anything to eat. She noticed that the answering machine light was beeping so she played the messages as she went through cupboards.

_Hey Heather! Its mom, I have to go off to some fitting for a wedding a good few miles away so I might be home late, don't wait up!_

"Typical" Heather muttered as she closed the door of the cupboard and moved onto luckily finding bread.

_Hey guys! Listen I have to go to some guys house, he is having troubles with his computer, it's supposed to be riddles with virus's and then I promised someone else that I would go for a drink with him, If anyone calls for me just tell them I'm out and to call back tomorrow okay? And don't forget to feed the cats!_

Heather looked over to where the cat bowls and saw that they were already full. She knew who the message had been from, it was her dad. She then turned around to open another press and found noodles. "Ew chicken! I thought we had curry!" Heather moaned before finding the curry noodles. She turned the kettle on as soon as another message began to play.

_Hey it's me! I couldn't get a hold of you but I'm just calling to let you know that the other two wanted to sleepover and we have no problem with it, if you need anything just call._

_Oh yeah, and Heather, your aunt wants to give back two of your books that she borrowed, I'll drop them over tomorrow._

Heather smiled to herself as the kettle clicked and she poured hot water into a cup along with her noodles.

Her phone went off while she was stirring. She thanked God that she hadn't been holding it at the time; otherwise she would have definitely dropped it.

She read the text which she had received. It was the same on as earlier.

Heather growled, "These things won't leave me alone! I'll send it and you are gonna leave me alone" she said angrily to the phone. She flicked through her contacts and decided to send it to Emily. Emily was the kid in the school that everyone would just class as a Goth and walk away. Heather knew otherwise, she had spoken to Emily and found her quite nice. Emily wasn't a Goth, she listened to James Blunt and Dido and Florence and the Machine. She just had an interest in the supernatural and liked to wear clothes that no one else had the guts to wear.

_Except every other girl at school would dress like a slut and we won't_.

Heather had been asked if she were Goth numerous amounts of times but she always replied, "I'm not a Goth…I'm simply a Heather, one of a kind" and walked off without a second glance.

She ate her food quickly and went back to bed, glad that tomorrow was Saturday, since she honestly didn't think that she could survive another day of work.

She trudged up the stairs sleepily, turning off the lights in her path. It was only 8pm but she was wrecked.

This week she'd auditioned for the school show, had double P.E and studied like she'd never studied before. _Damn teacher_.

Eventually, Heather reached her bed and collapsed on top of it for the second time that day. She quickly crawled beneath the covers and turned off her bedside lamp, letting complete darkness consume her.

000

Heather rolled over; refusing to give in to another day but an annoying sound of birds chirping and crows crowing woke her up. She felt weird, no, her bed felt weird, as hard as the floor actually.

She put a hand on her pillow but couldn't find it so she just raised her head to look around her room. Except she wasn't in her room. Her eyes widened and she screamed, jerking herself up into a seated position. She was in the woods.

She looked around, but the woods were strange to her, she didn't recognize them and it scared her even more than waking up in them.

She eventually stood up and began to wander around. She was dressed and no longer in any pajamas. She was wearing her dark green with neon pattern T-shirt and her favorite black skinny jeans with her black and white boots that she liked to call her "Little House on the Prairie Shoes" since they seemed to old fashioned.

Her coveted army styled green coated was on the ground, probably her 'pillow'.

She picked it up and dusted it off before putting it on and beginning to walk through the forest, looking for a way out. As she did so she searched for pockets for any clue as to why or how she got here.

She found her phone which said that it was Saturday so she had definitely arrived in her sleep but how? She found her bag a few yards away which really sent her suspicions into over drive.

She walked for what seemed like hours until she swore that she heard a car. Her hopes sky rocketed and she began to run around the trees, going and going, ignoring the pain in her tired legs. Her P.E teacher HAD always told her that she was unfit.

She eventually found road. She was so happy, she would have fallen to her knees and kissed it but there were people around so she didn't bother chancing it. She spotted a bar across the street and hurried over to it. If it as open, she could ask where she was and hopefully get home!

Once she opened the door, heat and the smell of booze washed over her. She didn't mind, as long as she got her answers she was happy.

She took a seat on the stool by the bar and waited for someone to tend it her. The bar wasn't full. There were two women chatting in a booth, a dark haired guy at the bar a few stools away, a bartender on the phone and someone immersed in a book. The place was dead quiet, except for the oft sound of Florence and the Machine in the background.

Heather growled in frustration, she was getting impatient so she began to tap her fingers against the table.

"I know it's early for booze but…" the dark haired guy near her began but didn't bother ending his sentence; instead he looked away and chuckled lightly to himself.

"Actually, I don't want a drink!" Heather snapped.

"In a bad mood are we?" the stranger teased.

"Ugh, bite me" Heather responded.

A smirk danced across the stranger's lips as he turned to face her again

"Who are you anyway? You aren't from here"

"No shit Sherlock, I'm Heather and I'm from…..a faraway place"

"Okay then, just trying to help"

There was an uncomfortable silence. The bartender was arguing about deliveries so it was obvious that Heather would be waiting for a long time. It wasn't like she planned on buying anything anyway.

"Sorry" she apologized to the stranger, "You could say, I got up on the wrong side today"

"I'm sure we've all been that way"

It was Heathers turn to let out a loose laugh.

"What will it be, on me" the stranger said.

"I don't know"

"Come one, this is rare for me, take it or leave it"

"Fine, coke then" Heather replied with a smirk looking down at the bar and playing with a few crumbs.

"So what brings you here to Fells Church?" the stranger quizzed. If Heather had been drinking her coke which the stranger had SOMEHOW managed to order, she would have choked and he would be watching her cough and splutter.

"Fells Church? I'm in Virginia?" Heather nearly shrieked.

"Well didn't you know where you were going when you came here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Heather muttered. "Thanks for the drink but I better get going"

She didn't wait for the stranger to say good bye, she just left and looked around. Once outside she was getting panicky.

_Where do I go? I can't stay outside….what if I'm eaten? FELL'S FRICKIN CHURCH?_ Heather thoughts consumed her as she walked round like a mad woman.

She was sick of walking and eventually sat down on the pavement. What would she do? She was screwed. Until of course, another twist appeared with "HEATHER!"

Heathers head snapped up and watched as a blonde haired man approached her. He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and he came across as someone that must have known her even though she didn't know who the hell he was.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Let's get home, it's getting dark and you don't know what weirdoes hang around"

Heather thought that it was best not to disobey the stranger since he seemed to know her and didn't come off as a weirdo himself. He seemed like a genuinely concerned adult that was in charge of her.

Where were her parents?

She followed the man as he walked her towards a car and motioned for her to get in.

"What are you playing at? I thought that something could have happened, you look terrible, what were you thinking?"

"Sorry? But who the hell are you?" Heather couldn't help but scream. The man looked shocked as he glanced at her and back at the road. Heather couldn't help it; she had woken up in a forest in FELLS CHURCH! IN A STORY!

No one had the right to walk up to her and scream at her for disappearing now, especially a stranger.

"What, did you hit your head?" The guy looked back at her again, "Jeez are you serious? I'm Ted? Your uncle? You live with me since the accident?"

Heather just gave him a blank look.

"Oh Jeez"

**I know it's slow but you get the gist of it.**

**Review please and things will move along faster….hint hint**

**REVIEW….**

**xxx**


End file.
